Normal
by Karui Kuran
Summary: Repost


"Normal"

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Normal © Kii-Ken

Genre : Romance & Fail!Humor

Rated : T

Aomine Daiki

Kise Ryouta

Length : Drabble/Oneshoot

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Aomine tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan ia merasa tertarik dengan sesuatu selain basket dan majalah Mai-chan. Tapi yang pasti, perasaan yang kini Aomine rasakan lebih dari sekedar 'tertarik' ataupun 'suka'. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang hanya karena memandangi foto makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Aomine mengakui, dia bahkan jauh lebih seksi dari Mai-chan.

Kini majalah Mai-chan bukanlah prioritas utamanya lagi. Eksitensinya di hati Aomine telah tergeser olehnya. Dia juga selalu muncul di majalah-majalah tertentu — tak kalah dengan Mai-chan—terlihat elegan dan menggoda. Membuat Aomine ingin menyentuh sesuatu yang terlihat lembut itu.

Kerap kali Aomine menjadikannya sebagai objek fantasi liar ketika mengurut. Tak jarang pula Aomine memimpikan sosok menawan itu menggoda dirinya hingga membuat Aomine harus mencuci seprei keesokan paginya.

Katakan Aomine gila. Ia tak peduli. Walaupun seluruh dunia menghujatnya ia akan tetap mempertahankan sang terkasihnya. Meskipun ia harus tenggelam di lautan karena daratan tak lagi menginginkan keberadaannya.

Aomine galau berat — hampir depresi—. Memendam cinta ternyata bisa semenyakitkan ini.

Akhirnya dengan tekad sekuat baja, Aomine nekat menceritakan kegalauannya itu— dengan kata lain curhat— pada sohib karibnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemuda pirang berisik — Kise Ryouta—.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Aomine langsung menyeret kise ke atap sekolah dengan iming-iming tanding One On One dengannya.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiran Aominecchi?" Kise memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu ketika melihat si ganguro hanya duduk dengan kaki di tekuk dan tangan memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri. Sungguh miris.

"Hei, Kise. Apa jatuh cinta itu sebuah kesalahan?" Aomine menengadah. Menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu— mendung— .

"Hah? Aominecchi jatuh cinta? Siapa orangnya-ssu? Katakan padaku" Matanya berbinar cerah— —walau dalam hati jejeritan ngga terima— . Kise mengguncang-guncang tubuh Aomine. "Ne.. Ne.. Beritahu aku-ssu~.." dan aku akan membunuhnya, tambah kise dalam hati — —sadis — .

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memperhatikan-"

Kise menahan napas. Berharap kata "mu" melengkapi kalimat Aomine yang menggantung.

"Memperhatikan siapa-ssu?" Kise memandang lekat Aomine. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap rona merah di pipi tan itu walau samar. Kise sudah geer setengah mampus. Mengira Aomine malu untuk menyatakan ekhem cinta ekhem padanya. Tunggu.. Sejak kapan Aomine punya kemaluan? Eh..Maaf.. maksudnya rasa malu.

Kise berjanji. Dia akan mencatat hari ini sebagai hari spesialnya. Mendengar pernyataan cinta dari orang yang disukai tentulah menjadi momen yang paling dinantikan.

Kise menunggu Aomine melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan memasang senyum paling mempesona miliknya.

"Udang."

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikan udang."

Tolong abaikan suara retakan hati Kise yang hancur jadi butiran debu.

"Aominecchi..Kau pasti bercanda.. haha.."

"Aku serius! Kau tahu? Aku selalu membeli majalah resep makanan yang menampilkan fotonya yang begitu menggoda.."

Hati Kise semakin hancur. Mati-matian ditahannya air mata yang hendak mengalir keluar. Jadi beginikah rasanya patah hati?

"Aominecchi suka udang jantan atau betina?" Tanya Kise error. Mungkin pernyataan Aomine tadi telah merusak sistem kerja otaknya.

Aomine menggeram kesal. "Tentu saja udang betina! GUE MASIH NORMAL! LO PIKIR GUE MAHO?!"

Kise melotot. Dengan cepat berdiri. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk Aomine. "BAKA AHOMINE! MEMANGNYA NAKSIR UDANG ITU NORMAL HAH?!"

Aomine mengerjap.

"Padahal aku lebih seksi dan menggoda dibandingkan udang bau itu! Dasar preman jelek hitam dakian ngga pekaaa!" Dan Kise pun berlari ke kelas dengan berurai air mata kesedihan. Dirinya yang super model top kalah oleh hewan air berbau amis itu? Tangisan Kise semakin kencang terdengar.

Bagaimana dengan Aomine?

Pemuda bersurai dark blue itu kembali memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk sambil bergumam, "Aku masih normal.. Aku masih normal.. Aku masih normal.." berulang-ulang.

**TAMAT**

**A/N :**

**A/N :**

Maaf saya ngilang tiba-tiba pake acara hapus fict segala T^T /sungkem/

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya amat-sangat-terpaksa menghapus fict yang umurnya bahkan belum nyampe 16 hari dan merepost(?) di akun yang berbeda.

Niat awalnya mau dirombak dulu sebelum dipost. Tapi berhubung saya bingung alurnya mau dibuat gimana, jadi… Yesungdahlah.. #taboked

Uuuu.. saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mereview fict abal ini sebelumnya *tebar kissu*

Mind to review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^


End file.
